Power Rangers: The Rise of the Green Ranger (2018 sequel movie)
Power Rangers: The Rise of the Green Ranger is to be an upcoming live action/CGI sequel movie where the 2017 Power Rangers movie had left off, starring the live cast members: Dacre Montgomery, RJ Cyler, Ludi Lin, Aaron Johnson, Naomi Scott, Becky Gomez, Jeff Garlin, Ben Stiller, Jameson Moss, Joel Courtney, Imelda Staunton, Tom Cruise, Sarah Grey, '' ''Emily Maddison, Jason David Frank, Amy Jo Johnson, Austin St. John, Karen Ashley, David Yost, Steve Cardenas, Elizabeth Banks, Willem Dafoe, Fred Tatasciore, Zach Galifianakis, Jim Parsons, Jack Black, Simon Helberg and Meryl Streep. Also starring the voice talents from Bryan Cranston, Bill Hader, Jim Cummings, Johnny Yong Bosch and Richard Kind. It is to be put in movie theaters next year on June 8. Plot Summary The 5 Ranger Teens welcome Tommy Oliver who's a new student at Angel Grove High School and a skilled martial artist as well. When Rita notices this, she decides to marry Lord Zedd and put Tommy under her evil curse to make him the evil Green Ranger as their servant. The 5 Ranger Teens/Power Rangers decide to try and help him get outta Rtta's evil powerful curse and get on their good side again to become the good Green Ranger as well. Live Cast Members * Dacre Mongomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (replacing Austin St. John respectively) * RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (replacing David Yost respectively) * Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (replacing Walter Emanuel Jones respectively) * Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger, evil at 1st, but later turned to the good side (succeeding from Jason David Frank respectively) * Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (succeeding from Amy Jo Johnson respectively) * Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (replacing the late Thuy Trang respectively) * Jeff Garlin as Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (replacing the late Richard Genelle respectively) * Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone (succeeding from Gregg Bullock respectively) * Jameson Moss as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier (succeeding from Paul Schrier respectively) * Joel Courtney as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (succeeding from Jason Narvy respectively) * Imelda Staunton as Ms. Appleby (succeeding from Royce Herron respectively) * Tom Cruise as Mr. Caplan (succeeding from Henry Cannon respectively) * Sarah Grey as Amanda Jones, Bulk's 1 true love in the film * Emily Maddison as Rebecca Johnson, Skull's 1 true love in the film * Jason David Frank as George Thompson, 1 of Ernie's employees at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (Jason David Frank starred as Tommy Oliver in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Amy Jo Johnson as Mona Robinson, another 1 of Ernie's employees at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (Amy Jo Johnson starred as Kimberly Hart in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Austin St. John as Coach Howard Jefferson, the Angel Grove High School gym teacher (Austin St. John starred as Jason Lee Scott in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Karen Ashley as Lunch Lady Jane, the school lunch lady in the Angel Grove High School cafeteria kitchen (Karen Ashley starred as Aisha Campbell in the original classic Mighty Morphing' Power Rangers television show and the original classic film, Mighty Morphing' Power Rangers the Movie (1995)) * David Yost as Officer Boris Albertson, Jerome Stone's partner (David Yost starred as Billy Cranston in the original Mighty Morphing' Power Rangers television show and the original classic film, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie (1995)) * Steve Cardenas as Peter Arquette, Angel Grove's trash collector and garbage truck driver (Steve Cardenas starred as Rocky DeSantos in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa (replacing the late Machiko Soga respectively and having the most perfect evil sounding voice) * Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd (costume and voice) * Fred Tatasciore as Goldar (costume and voice) * Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume and voice) * Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume and voice) * Jack Black as Baboo (costume and voice) * Simon Helberg as Mordant (costume and voice) * Meryl Streep as Scorpina Voice Cast Members * Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice, replacing the late Bob Manahan respectively) * Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice, succeeding from Richard Horvitz respectively) *Jim Cummings as Razor-Tooth, Rita and Lord Zedd's evil giant monster that the Power Rangers defeat (voice) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Ninja-Bot, Rita and Lord Zedd's evil ninja android (voice, Johnny Yong Bosch starred as Adam Park in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Richard Kind as Rito Revolto (voice, replacing the late Bob Papenbrook respectively) Transcripts [[Power Rangers: The Rise of the Green Ranger teaser trailer transcript|''Power Rangers'': The Rise of the Green Ranger teaser trailer transcript]] [[Power Rangers: The Rise of the Green Ranger trailer transcript|''Power Rangers'': The Rise of the Green Ranger trailer transcript]] [[Power Rangers: The Rise of the Green Ranger transcript|''Power Rangers'': The Rise of the Green Ranger transcript]] Next Movie Installment [[Power Rangers: The Power Transfer|''Power Rangers'': The Power Transfer]] Category:Power Rangers Category:Sequels Category:Live-action films